listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of computer vision conferences
This is a list of the most prominent conferences within the field of Computer vision, Pattern recognition and to some extent image processing. Computer vision conferences * IEEE International Conference on Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition (CVPR) ** CVPR 2010 San Francisco, USA. ** CVPR 2009 Miami, USA. June 20-25 ** CVPR 2008 Anchorage, USA. June 24-26 ** CVPR 2007 Minneapolis, USA. June 18-23 ** CVPR 2006 New York, USA. June 17-22 ** CVPR 2005 San Diego, USA. June 20-25 ** CVPR 2004 Washington DC, USA. June 27-July 2 ** CVPR 2003 Madison, USA June 16-22 ** CVPR 2001 Kauai, USA Dec 9-14 ** CVPR 2000 Hilton Head, USA June 13-15 ** CVPR 1999 Ft. Collins, USA June June 23-25 ** CVPR 1998 Santa Barbara, USA June June 23-25 ** CVPR 1997 San Juan, Puerto Rico, June 17-19 ** CVPR 1996 San Francisco, CA, USA June 18-20 ** CVPR 1994 Seattle, WA, USA * IEEE International Conference on Computer Vision (ICCV) ** ICCV 2011 Barcelona, Spain. ** ICCV 2009 Kyoto, Japan. ** ICCV 2007 Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. October 14-21 ** ICCV 2005 Beijing, China. October 15-21 ** ICCV 2003 Nice, France. October 13-16 ** ICCV 2001 Vancouver, Canada. July 9-12 ** ICCV 1999 Kerkyra (Corfu), Greece. September 20-25 ** ICCV 1998 Bombay, India. January 4-7 ** ICCV 1995 Boston, MA, USA. June 20-23, 1995 ** ICCV 1993 Berlin, Germany ** ICCV 1990 Osaka, Japan ** ICCV 1988 Florida, USA ** ICCV 1987 London, UK * European Conference on Computer Vision (ECCV) ** ECCV 2012 Florence, Italy. TBA ** ECCV 2010 Heraklion, Crete. September ** ECCV 2008 Marseille, France. October 12 - 18 ** ECCV 2006 Graz, Austria. May 7 - 13 ** ECCV 2004 Prague, Czech Republic. May 11-14 ** ECCV 2002 Copenhagen, Denmark. May 27 - June 2. ** ECCV 2000 Dublin, Ireland. June 26 - July 1. ** ECCV 1998 Freiburg, Germany. June 2 - June 6. ** ECCV 1996 Cambridge, UK ** ECCV 1994 Stockholm, Sweden ** ECCV 1992 Santa Margherita Ligure, Italy ** ECCV 1990 Antibes, France * Asian Conference on Computer Vision (ACCV) ** ACCV 2010 Queenstown, New Zealand, November 8-12 ** ACCV 2009 Xian, China, September 23-27 ** ACCV 2007 Tokyo, Japan. November 18-22 ** ACCV 2006 Hyderabad, India. January 13-16 ** ACCV 2004, Korea ** ACCV 2002 Melbourne, Australia. January 22-25 ** ACCV 2000 Taipei, Taiwan, January 8-11. ** ACCV 1998 Hong Kong, China, January 8-10. * Pacific-Rim Symposium on Image and Video Technology (PSIVT) ** PSIVT 2015, Auckland, New Zealand, November 23-27 ** PSIVT 2013, Guanajuato , Mexico, 28 Oct - 1 Nov ** PSIVT 2011, Gwangju , South Korea, November 20-23 ** PSIVT 2010 Singapore, November 14-17 ** PSIVT 2009 Tokyo, Japan, January 13-16 ** PSIVT 2007 Santiago, Chile, December 17-19 ** PSIVT 2006 Hsinchu, Taiwan, December 11-13 * International Conference on Energy Minimization Methods in Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition (EMMCVPR) ** EMMCVPR 2009 Bonn, Germany. August 24-27 ** EMMCVPR 2007 Ezhou, China. August 27-29 ** EMMCVPR 2005 St. Augustine, FL, USA. November 9-11 ** EMMCVPR 2003 Lisbon, Portugal. July 7-9 ** EMMCVPR 2001 INRIA Sophia-Antipolis, France. September 3-5 ** EMMCVPR 1999 York, UK. July 26-29 ** EMMCVPR 1997 Venice, Italy. May 21-23 * IEEE Workshop on Motion Video Computing ** WMVC 2009 Snowbird, UT, Dec 7-10, 2009 ** WMVC 2008 Copper Mountain, CO, January 8-9, 2008 ** WMVC 2007 Austin, TX, Feb 23-24, 2007 ** IEEE Motion Breckenridge, CO, Jan 5-7, 2005 ** IEEE Workshop on Motion and Video Computing, Orlando, FL, December 2002 ** IEEE Workshop on Visual Motion, Princeton, NJ, 1991 * IEEE Workshop on Applications of Computer Vision ** WACV 2009, Snowbird, UT, Dec 7-10, 2009 ** WACV 2008 Copper Mountain, CO, January 8-9 ** WACV 2007 Austin, TX, Feb 21-22 ** WACV 2002, Orlando, FL ** WACV 2000, Palm Springs, CA * International Conference on Pattern Recognition (ICPR) ** ICPR 2010 Istanbul, Turkey. August 23-26 ** ICPR 2008 Tampa, USA. December 8-11 ** ICPR 2006 Hong Kong, China. August 20-24 ** ICPR 2004 Cambridge, UK. August 23-26 ** ICPR 2002 Québec, Canada. August 11-15 * International Conference on Computer Vision Systems (ICVS) ** ICVS 2009 Liège, Belgium. October 12-15 ** ICVS 2008 Santorini, Greece. May 12-15 ** ICVS 2007 Bielefeld, Germany. March 21-24 ** ICVS 2006 New York, NY, USA. January 5-7 ** ICVS 2003 Graz, Austria. April 1-3 ** ICVS 2001, Vancouver, Canada. June 7-8 ** ICVS 1999, Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, Spain, January 13 - 15 * 3-D Digital Imaging and Modeling (3DIM) ** 3DIM 2009 Kyoto, Japan, October 3-4 (as a workshop part of ICCV 2009] ** 3DIM 2007 Montreal, Canada, August 21-23 ** 3DIM 2005 Ottawa, Canada, June 13-16 ** 3DIM 2003 Banff, Canada October 6-10 ** 3DIM 2001 Quebec City, Canada May 28 - June 1 ** 3DIM 1999 Ottawa, Canada Oct 4-8 ** 3DIM 1997, Ottawa, Canada, May 12-15 * International Symposium on Visual Computing (ISVC) ** ISVC 2009 Las Vegas, Nevada. Nov 30 - Dec 2 ** ISVC 2008 Las Vegas, Nevada. December 1-3 ** ISVC 2007 Lake Tahoe, Nevada/California. November 26-28 ** ISVC 2006 Lake Tahoe, Nevada/California. November 6-8 ** ISVC 2005 Lake Tahoe, Nevada/California. December 5-7 Closely related conferences * IEEE International Conference on Image Processing (ICIP) ** ICIP 2010 Hong Kong. September 12-15 ** ICIP 2009 Cairo, Egypt. November 7-11 ** ICIP 2008 San Diego, USA. October 12-15 ** ICIP 2007 San Antonio,USA. September 16-19 ** ICIP 2006 Atlanta, USA. October 8-11 ** ICIP 2005 Genova, Italy. September 11-14 * IEEE Virtual Reality International Conference (VRIC) ** IEEE VRIC main homepage. Collaboration with IEEE France and ACM SIGGRAPH ** IEEE VRIC 2009, Laval Virtual, France, 2009 April 22-26 ** IEEE VRIC 2008, Laval Virtual, France, 2008 April 9-13 * IEEE International Conference Computer Graphics, Imaging and Visualization (CGIV) ** CGIV 2008 Penang, Malaysia, August 25-28 ** CGIV 2007 Bangkok, Thailand, August 14-17 ** CGIV 2006 Sydney, Australia, July 26-28 ** CGIV 2005 Beijing, China, July 26-29 * Computer Analysis of Images and Patterns (CAIP) ** CAIP 2015 Valetta , Malta, September 2-4 ** CAIP 2013 York , UK, August 27-29 ** CAIP 2011 Seville, Spain, August 29-31 ** CAIP 2009 Münster, Germany, September 2-4 ** CAIP 2007 Vienna, Austria, August 27-29 ** CAIP 2005 Paris, France, September 5-8 ** CAIP 2003 Groningen, The Netherlands, August 25-27 ** CAIP 2001 Warsaw, Poland, Sep 5-7 (LNCS 2124) ** CAIP 1999 Ljubljana, Slovenia, Sep 1-3 (LNCS 1689) ** CAIP 1997 Kiel, Germany, Sep 10-12 (LNCS 1296) ** CAIP 1995 Prague, Czech Republic, Sep 6-8 (LNCS 970) ** CAIP 1993 Budapest, Hungary, Sep 13-15 (LNCS 719) ** CAIP 1991 Dresden, Germany, Sep 17-19 ** CAIP 1989 Leipzig, Germany, Sep 8-10 ** CAIP 1987 Wismar, Germany, Sep 2-4 ** CAIP 1985 Berlin, Germany, Oct 17-18 * International Workshop on Advanced Image Technology (IWAIT) ** IWAIT 2009 Seoul, Korea January 12-13 ** IWAIT 2008 Hsinchu, Taiwan January 7-8 ** IWAIT 2007 Bangkok, Thailand January 8-9 ** IWAIT 2006 Okinawa, Japan January 9-10 ** IWAIT 2005 Jeju, Korea January 10-11 ** IWAIT 2004 NUS, Singapore January 12-13 ** IWAIT 2003 Nagasaki, Japan January 21-22 ** IWAIT 2002 Hualien, Taiwan January 16-19 ** IWAIT 2001 Taejon, Korea February ** IWAIT 2000 Fujisawa, Japan January ** IWAIT 1999, Taiwan January 20-21 ** IWAIT 1998, Korea * Indian Conference on Computer Vision, Graphics and Image Processing (ICVGIP) ** ICVGIP 2008 Bhubaneswar, December 16-19 ** ICVGIP 2006 Madurai, December 13-16 ** ICVGIP 2004 Calcutta, December 16-18 ** ICVGIP 2002 Ahmedabad, December 16-18 * International Conference on Digital Image Processing (ICDIP) ** ICDIP 2009 Bangkok, March 7-9 * GraphiCon — International Conference on Computer Graphics & Vision ** GraphiCon main homepage ** GraphiCon 2008 Moscow, June 23-27 ** GraphiCon 2007 Moscow, June 23-27 Industry Meetings * Vision Summit at NIWeek ** Vision Summit at NIWeek 2009 Austin, TX, USA August 4-6 ** Vision Summit at NIWeek 2008 Austin, TX, USA August 5-7 ** Vision Summit at NIWeek 2007 Austin, TX, USA August 7-9 ** Vision Summit at NIWeek 2006 Austin, TX, USA August 8-10 Summer Schools * ICVSS ** ICVSS 2009 - Machine Learning for Computer Vision ** ICVSS 2008 - Reconstruction and Recognition ** ICVSS 2007 - Detection, Recognition and Segmentation in Context External links * Computer Vision Conference Listing, University of Southern California, and the Official Mirror Computer Vision Conference Listing * Upcoming Computer Vision Conferences, Vienna University of Technology * Conferences Medical Imaging and Computer Vision, Image Sciences Institute * Conference Schedules: Computer Vision, Image Processing, Multimedia etc., NTT Communication Science Laboratories * Calls for Papers on Computer Vision, WikiCFP Category:Computer vision Computer vision conferences Category:Computer vision publications *